1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bicycle accessories and, more particularly, to a bicycle passenger seat for providing users with an easy and convenient means of assisting a passenger to sit behind an operator of an existing bicycle
2. Prior Art
One of the most popular recreational activities enjoyed by Americans is bicycling. According to statistics provided by the National Sporting Goods Association, an estimated 41 million people participated in some form of bicycle riding in the United States during the year 2005. A form of relaxation, pedaling slowly down the street can help a rider wind down after a stressful day. On the other hand, many find bicycles to be the perfect instruments of fitness and sport. Providing a healthy, cardiovascular workout as well as a great way to tone one's muscles, streaking down bike trails has become a favored form of exercise for those concerned with their physical well-being. Additionally, sports enthusiasts relish the frenetic energy of competitive bicycle races, from local track contests to cross country triathlons. Whether it is to simply relax, get fit, or just have fun, bicycling provides riders with an enjoyable way to experience the outdoors.
Perhaps the ones who enjoy bicycles the most are children. From pedaling their first tricycle through the front yard to spiriting down the street on a two wheeler, these devices are children's first means of experiencing the thrill of fast mobility. Indeed, it is not uncommon to pass through neighborhoods and see dozens of children riding their bikes on beautiful sunny days. Many times children share their bikes with friends who may not own a bicycle, either by letting the friend ride theirs or allowing the buddy to share the seat, with both riders on at the same time. However, this practice can prove unwieldy and dangerous. Since the passenger typically wraps his or her arms around the rider for support, this constriction to the rider can make navigation of the bicycle difficult. In such a situation, the rider can easily lose control of the bike, causing the passenger to lose their tenuous hold and go sailing off the unit and onto the ground. As a result, both rider and passenger risk serious injury when sharing one bicycle.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a bicycle passenger seat that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for assisting a passenger to sit behind an operator of an existing bicycle.